


The Christmas Invasion

by iam93percentstardust



Series: A Doctor Who Christmas [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, F/M, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: He wasn't her Doctor.He wasn't the man who had saved her from the Daleks or the Jagrafess. He wasn't the man who had hid with her from the Slitheen in a closet. He wasn't the man who had held her hand and told her, "Run."He wasn't the man who had kissed her.Maybe he was the Doctor but he wasn't her Doctor. He never would be.





	The Christmas Invasion

He wasn’t her Doctor.

Rose looked at the man lying in her mum’s bed and she thought to herself that he wasn’t her Doctor. Maybe he was _the_ Doctor but he wasn’t _hers_. Her Doctor wore a leather jacket and had short hair and big ears. Her Doctor wouldn’t have collapsed. He wouldn’t still be asleep, not when the world was ending. An alien invasion was taking place outside and he was sleeping through it all.

Her Doctor would have helped.

This man with his shaggy hair and cocky smile- she didn’t know him at all. She didn’t trust him. He wasn’t the man who had been with her on Satellite 5. He wasn’t the man who had saved her from the Daleks and the Jagrafess. He wasn’t the man who had hid with her from the Slitheen in a closet. He wasn’t the man who had held her hand and told her, “Run.”

He wasn’t the man who had kissed her.

And maybe that was at the heart of the problem. She had fallen in love with her Doctor and she had thought that maybe- just maybe- he might have loved her too. But then he had changed and he hadn’t even thought to warn her.

Rose tilted her head back, trying to stem the flow of tears before they started. It wasn’t any use. She could feel her throat closing up and two teardrops squeezed themselves from her eyes. She tried to keep herself quiet. Her mum and Mickey were already worried enough about her. They didn’t need to worry more just because she was having a breakdown.

“You’re not him,” she whispered thickly through her sobs. “I don’t know who you are but you’re not him.”

But she had seen him change. He was the Doctor. No amount of furious words was going to change that fact. Her Doctor was gone and this useless _thing_ was in his place.

“Rose!” Mickey called from the living room. “You’re going to want to see this.”

She turned to see her mum standing in the hole where once the door had been. “How much did you see?” she asked quietly, wiping away the last of her tears.

“Oh Rose,” her mum said softly, opening her arms. Rose stepped into them and let Jackie hug her tightly.

“I miss him,” she said. Already she could feel more tears forming. She screwed her eyes shut.

“I know you do.” Jackie gazed at the man lying on her bed, sending silent curses his way. How dare he do this to her precious child? How dare he leave her like this? Leave them like this? How dare he break her heart?

After a moment, Rose stepped away, rubbing her eyes on her sleeve. “I better see what Mickey wants,” she said and moved past her. She turned one last time to look at the man who called himself the Doctor. Well, she thought to herself, he might call himself the Doctor but she never would.

Her Doctor was gone and this man in his place would never be him.


End file.
